Winx Club - Episode 201
The Shadow Phoenix is the first episode of the second season of Winx Club. This is where Aisha, the pixies, and Lord Darkar first appear. Summary The episode begins with Aisha, a fairy, scaling the cliffs of Shadowhaunt. She is currently on a solo mission to rescue her friends, the pixies, who have been taken prisoner by the season's antagonist, Lord Darkar. Aisha manages to free the pixies and avoid capture by the shadow monsters patrolling Shadowhaunt, but then runs into Darkar himself. He makes short work of Aisha, not only recapturing the pixies (minus Piff), but also tossed Aisha off the high cliff supposedly to her death. At Alfea, it is the Winx's sophomore year and it is getting ready for an orientation party. Bloom and Kiko are happy to be reunited with everyone else. Tecna is helping set up the main square, Musa is practicing her musical number, Flora is decorating the main hall, and Stella is panicking over what to wear. Bloom then goes off through the school where she encounters a flying seahorse and follows it, leading her to accidentally find a hidden archives room. There she meets her first pixie, Concorda, who was surprised to see someone found her room. Concorda then explains to Bloom all about the pixies and the pixie pets as this was the first time she's encountered them. Bloom then realizes the time and quickly leaves to get ready for the party. The Winx girls then reunite with the Specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy, who with Red Fountain have been invited to attend the party. Faragonda then presents the newly rebuilt Alfea and declares it open. After the party was over and everyone left, Flora tells Bloom that she felt a disturbance in the trees nearby. Bloom then walks towards the forest surrounding Alfea and gasps in shock when she sees a battle-worn Aisha limp her way into the clearing before collapsing. Bloom and the others try to wake her up until Piff bounces out. The episode ends with Bloom wondering who Aisha was and what she went through. Major Events *Aisha goes to Shadowhaunt to save the pixies. *The main villian, Lord Darkar, is revealed. *Layla's powers are revealed. *The Winx Club begins their sophomore year at school. *Aisha arrives (barely alive) at Alfea with Piff. Debuts *Aisha *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Glim *Lord Darkar *Spit Monster *Heck's Mastiff *Brute Monster *Concorda *Shadow Haunt *Zing Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Riven *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Faragonda *Kiko *Layla *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Glim *Zing *Lord Darkar *Spit Monster *Heck's Mastiff *Brute Monster *Concorda Trivia *In the Italian version, Layla is scaling the walls of Shadowhaunt first, then we see the Winx. Also, the order is Specialists arrive, presentation, boys and girls talk and then boys depart, THEN meeting Layla. *Darkar uses a Superman reference for himself (4Kids...). *Riven wears a Union Jack shirt that looks just like the shirts worn by the members of the 80's band "Def Leppard". *In RAI, Bloom and the others don't even get a mention of Layla until she arrives at Alfea barely alive at the end of the episode. *This is the sixth episode of the series and the first of the second series without transformations. *Scenes from this episode, episode 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special with the same name as this episode. *In the 4kids version: **Musa went on the "Wizard-palooza" tour with her dad. **Flora learned Aromagic Therapy. **Stella had an internship at "Teen Fairy." ***This info was updated on the Foxbox Winx Club website in each girl's blog between the season 1 finale and the Season 2 Premieres. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora, Amore Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Dani Shaffel = Tecna Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Quotes "Look, it's a bird. No, it's a man. No, It's Lord Darkar!" - Lord Darkar "What did you call me, fairy? Nobody calls me a loser, nobody! Behold: Fists of iron, eyes of fire, wit as sharp as a sword (evil laughing). Not to mention pretty too." - Lord Darkar describing himself. ''- Darkar: "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies!"'' ''- Layla: "Never! I won't let you have them!'' ''- Darkar: "I find your meaningless bravery tiresome, but no matter. Time for you to pay for your mistakes, girl!" (shoots Layla)'' *Darkar stabs at Layla, who quickly blocks* ''- Darkar: "But, but how is that possible? You should be too weak!"'' ''- Layla: "It's not so easy to beat a fairy!"'' ''- Darkar: "Isn't it!?" (shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow, then throws her off the cliff) "Goodbye, fairy! No one could survive a fall from this height."'' ''- Layla's encounter with '''Darkar, RAI ''I hope it's not that Phoenix loser.- '''Layla Videos 4kids Version Rai English [Club season 2 ep 1 part 1 rai cinnelium Rai English|300px300px300px Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids Category:Specials Category:Pixies Category:Winx Category:Stella Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Layla Category:Musa Category:Tecna